Not Words, Just A Look, A Deep Kiss
by ChriztopherPotterBlackLupin
Summary: SongFic De Harry y Hermione! Cancion: Iris Artista: Goo Goo Dolls


_**Los Personajes, Lugares, Comidas, Vestuarios, Etc, No Me Pertenecen**_

_**Todos los Derechos Reservados Para J. K Rowling [Grandiosa Escritora y para Warner Bros **_

**Hola! Como están todos ustedes? Pues yo súper bien! **

**Pues me gustaría decirles que:**

**Aquí les traigo mi primer Songfic de Harry y Hermione…**

**Espero que les guste **

**SongFic Dedicado a Nicole**_**Amiga Mía, Compañera Inseparable, Amiga Harmione! Amiga Que Jamás Se Rendirá Ante Cualquier Circunstancia Como Lo Harmione, Amiga Fiel, Súper Buena Amiga, Amiga Que Siempre Estuvo, Está Y Estará Para Mi Cuando La Necesite…**_

_**Gracias Por Todo Nicole!!! Esto va para ti! Ojala también te guste! **_

**Canción: Iris **

**Artista: Goo Goo Dolls **

**Songfic: Not Words, Just A Look…Deep Kiss. **

_Traducción: No Palabras, Solo Una Mirada…Beso Profundo_

Título Original: And When The Words Are Not Necessaries, It's Enough With Just A Look… And All Ends With a Deep Kiss

_Traducción: Y Cuando Las Palabras No Son Necesarias, Basta Con Solo Una Mirada… __Y Todo Termina Con Un Profundo Beso._

And When The Words Are Not Necessaries, It's Enough With Just A Look… And All Ends With a Deep Kiss

-Vamos Harry, Despierta, Llegamos tarde con Snape y nos quitará puntos, despierta – decía Hermione mientras Harry apenas abría los ojos.

-5 minutos más, por favor mamá – decía Harry mientras se volteaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Mamá? Harry soy yo! Hermione! Y apúrate que ya llegamos tarde! Rápido - gritó Hermione desesperada ante tal acción de su "amigo" y en eso Harry se despierta sobresaltado. -Perdón Hermione – dijo Harry disculpándose - es que no pude dormir bien, me dormí ya tarde, lo siento – decía Harry disculpándose. -Si está bien, pero ya arréglate, te espero abajo, Ron se fue a desayunar porque ya tenía hambre, así que baja rápido! – dijo Hermione.

-Solo deja tomar una ducha, me visto y voy abajo a desayunar, vale? – dijo Harry preguntando a Hermione mientras esta solo asentía y abría la puerta para salir, bajar e ir al Gran Comedor.Y Harry se metió al baño al cabo de 10 minutos bajó al Gran Comedor y se encontró con sus amigos. Hermione leía el profeta vespertino mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada y tomaba su jugo, mientras que Ron comía desesperadamente…

-Hagy ahí egta ga comiga, come gapido porggkkee se acabagaa si gio ga como.

-Primero no hables con la boca llena de comida, más respeto ante una Srita. Recuerda que eso no se hace y menos frente a una dama –dijo Harry con cortesía y dándole a Hermione una sonrisa, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Desde cuando Harry se comporta tan caballeroso? – se preguntaba así misma Hermione y después bajando la cabeza para seguir leyendo el Profeta.

-Y ahora porque tan caballeroso Harry? – dijo Ron pasándose la comida y viendo que este comía a toda prisa y solo se ponía rojo ante el comentario de Ron. Y así Ron se despidió y les dijo que los esperaba en Pociones.

Llegaron al aula de las mazmorras y ya se encontraba Snape.

-40 puntos menos Gryffindor – dijo Snape como siempre, tan arrogante y con su cara de enojo, mientras los alumnos de Slytherin se reían y comentaban cosas malas, especialmente Malfoy.

-Ahora siéntense rápido! – dijo Snape mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía dando la clase.

-Hey! Potter! Que andaban haciendo tú y Granger? De seguro andaban haciendo cosas indebidas verdad? Parece que no pierdes el tiempo con ninguna eh? – dijo Malfoy mientras se reía y Crabbe y Goyle le seguían el juego.

-Cierra tu enorme hocico hurón! – vociferó Harry. -Cállame cara rajada – dijo Malfoy retándo a Harry.

-Silencio, ahora, Quién sabe cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción Multijugos? – preguntó Snape volteando hacia Harry. -Nadie! Que decepcionante! – dijo Snape moviendo la cabeza.

Hermione de inmediato la levantó y pronunció – Yo Profe… - dijo Hermione pero fue cortada por Snape.

-Excepto tu Sabelotodo! – dijo Snape sabiendo que Hermione sabría la respuesta y tajantemente la miró mientras bajaba la mano y también su cabeza.

-Jajaja vaya Sangre Sucia! Que mal que te haya callado un profesor, es raro en ti Sabelotodo! Yo no sé cuál es tu táctica para hacerles la barba a los profesores.

Zaaaaz!! Harry le había dado un puñetazo en la cara a Draco, Hermione solo lo miró sorprendido mientras Snape corrió al lugar para agarrar a Harry de la túnica y sacarlo fuera del salón.

_And I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You_

'_Cause I Know That You Feel Me Somehow_

_You're The Closest To Heaven And I'll Ever Be_

_And I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now_

La clase acabó y Hermione se fue a la Sala de Gryffindot para checar si Harry yacía ahí y poder platicar con él y saber por qué demonios hizo eso.

Y si lo hizo para defenderme? Y si…? – se decía Hermione en sus pensamientos hasta que pum…. Había chocado con Harry que apenas salía de la Sala Común.

-Hermione!! Lo siento! – dijo Harry ayudando a levantar a Hermione, pues Harry había caído encima de Hermione y está solo se sobaba su cabeza.

-No hay cuidado Harry! Fui yo de tonta que como estaba pensando no me di cuenta que salías corriendo a toda prisa – dijo Hermione quien aún se sobaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento… en serio… no te vi… es que venía corriendo.

-Sí, no hay problema, ah por cierto Harry – dijo Hermione agarrándole el brazo.

-Dime – dijo Harry aunque ya sabía que le diría sobre porque la defendió propinándole a Malfoy el golpe en su cara.

-Necesito hablar contigo respecto a lo de hace rato – dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Bueno, pero vamos a caminar por el bosque prohibido vale? – dijo Harry.

-Vale – asintió Hermione y así bajaron las escaleras y salieron a los terrenos adentrándose a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido.

-Bueno primero, por qué golpeaste en la cara a Malfoy? – dijo Hermione suavemente.

-Pues nos estaba molestando además…- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Siempre lo hace él y Snape, lo hacen para quitarnos puntos, lo sabes – dijo Hermione con su voz dulce mientras Harry solo asentía y se limitaba a decir que tenía razón.

-Aún así gracias! Por defenderme, parece que Malfoy durará un buen tiempo con una curita en su nariz, puesto que le pegaste muy duro y no paraba de sangrar, jajaja, incluso Ron no paraba de decirle que se ponía del color de su pelo, pues estaba rojo de la vergüenza que tú le hubieras pegado, todos se reían de él, hasta que sus colegas lo llevaron con Poppy para que lo curaran.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido ese hurón – decía Harry sonriéndole a Hermione.

-Gracias de nuevo – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y Harry no se esperó que Hermione le diera un abrazo tan fuerte… Harry solo oía los respiros y suspiros de Hermione, respiraba su cabello sabor a vainilla, pero que pasaba? Harry se estaba enamorando de Hermione!!!

_And All I Can Taste Is This Moment_

_And All I Can Breathe Is Your Life_

'_Cause Sooner Or Later It's Over_

_I Just Don't Want To Miss You Tonight_

-Harry… ya puedes dejar de abrazarme… - puntualizó Hermione que sentía que Harry la apretaba bastante.

-Lo siento, es que nunca antes había recibido un abrazo por parte de agradecimiento como el tuyo – dijo Harry que tenía dibujada una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno entremos y vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre – dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba la panza. -Jajajaja, vamos – dijo Harry que reía ante la acción de Hermione.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sorprendieron de que Hermione viniera con Harry, es decir, que no estuviera tan poco Ron y empezaron a correr los rumores por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Harry, nunca se te escapa nada eh? – dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo somos amigos! Además que importa si venimos juntos? – preguntaba Harry a Fred y a George que lo miraban con complicidad. -Lo que tú digas Harry! – dijeron Fred y George.

Después llego Ron y se sentó con ellos a comer, estuvieron todo el día comiendo, riendo sobre el golpe de Harry hacia Draco y recordando viejos tiempos.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Harry quién se levantaba y se dirigía "según él" a hacer sus deberes.

Tiempo después Ron y Hermione entraron por sus libros para las siguientes materias y vieron que Harry hacía algo tan importante que incluso no dejó que Ron y Hermione pudieran ver lo que escribía.

-Qué es eso? Muéstralo Harry! – gritaba Ron impacientemente por saber que era el papel que escribía Harry.

-Nada, son solo las tareas, es todo Ron – dijo Harry nervioso.

-Si claro!, hasta yo no he dejado de llevar ninguna tarea, y hasta ahorita no hemos tenido bastante Harry! – dijo Ron observándolo a los ojos y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera imaginando otra cosa.

-Bueno, ya fui por mis libros, vayamos que nos toca dos veces Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras – dijo Hermione animándolos a bajar con sus libros e ir a la clase.

Y así pasó la clase, luego se dirigieron de nuevo a la Sala Común, se sentaron, hicieron los deberes y les faltaba ir a la biblioteca. Se dirigieron allá y Colin Creevey le entregó una carta a Hermione.

-Para quién es Colin? – pregunto Hermione dudosamente.

-Pues un chico me la entregó, no me dijo nombre ni nada, simplemente me tapó los ojos y me dijo que te la entregará a ti, y que si no lo hacía lo pagaría muy caro – dijo Colin con algo de miedo.

-Gracias, quien sería? – pregunto Hermione a sus amigos.

-Ni idea – dijo Harry.

-Y que dice? Pregunto Ron a Hermione para que la leyera esta.

-Apenas checaré – dijo Hermione.

Y la abrió y la leyó con voz fuerte y clara, audible para los alumnos que se encontraban por ahí.

-Vaya Granger, últimamente tienes pretendientes por todos lados, andas de – dijo Draco riendo pero se calmó cuando Harry lo apuntó con la varita.

-Uy! Sangre Sucia! Ya tienes salvador, San Potter al rescate! – dijo Malfoy riendo de nuevo.

-Mas te vale que te largues hurón – dijo Ron sacando su varita.

-Pero si faltaba solo el pobretón de Weasley, mira nada más tienes 2 guardaespaldas Granger – dijo Malfoy riendo mientras sus compañeros también lo hacían.

-Que te largues Malfoy! – dijo Harry de nuevo.

-Que les pasa? Afuera Todos! Hasta que no aprendan a dejar de hacer ruido, entran ustedes 6 salgan de aquí – vociferó la Sra. Pince.

Y salieron todos, como no había nadie más en el pasillo, Malfoy siguió provocándolos.

-Que se siente Cara Rajada y Pobretón Weasley? – preguntó Malfoy.

-Sentir qué hurón? – dijo Ron.

-Ser usado por la Sangre Sucia? – preguntó Malfoy soltando carcajadas igual que sus compañeros.

-Última Malfoy! – dijo Hermione – Demaius! – gritó Harry y Malfoy salió disparado golpeándose contra la pared.

-Sectusempra – gritó Crabbe.

-Cuidado Harry! Protego! – dijo Hermione moviendo la varita y regresando el hechizo que le alcanzo a dar en un brazo a Crabbe. Rictusempra – dijo Ron y le dio a Goyle.

Pero que es todo esto? Potter, Granger y Weasley a mi despacho ahora! – dijo McGonagall.

-30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Me siento apenada por esto, ustedes son de los mejores alumnos y ahora me salen con esto! – dijo McGonagall con la mano en su cintura y viéndolos a los tres.

-Ellos empezaron, además usted no tiene necesidad de regañarnos aplíqueles el castigo a ellos, para que andan provocándonos! – dijo Harry.

-El Profesor Snape se hará cargo de esto – dijo McGonagall.

-Pues si él no hace nada, yo tampoco lo haré, después de insultarnos a mí y a Hermione, pretende usted que no les haga nada, pero a nosotros sí? No Señora! Me niego a hacerlo! – replicó Harry.

-Más respeto Harry! soy tu Profesora y Jefa de tu Casa – dijo McGonagall.

-Bueno Harry, ya vámonos, ah pero deja romper esta carta, de seguro fue Malfoy y por eso nos quiere echar para que caiga rendida a sus pies, pero no – dijo Hermione y rompió la carta.

Harry solo sintió una punzada en su corazón, como Hermione pudo hacer eso, ella no lo creía capaz de hacer semejante acción, era Hermione, pero claro recordó que ella no sabía que Harry la había escrito. Y siguió mirando fulminosamente a McGonagall.

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me_

'_Cause I Don't Think That They'd Understand_

_When Everythings Made To Be Broken_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

-Me importa un bledo si es usted la profesora o jefa, mientras usted no haga caso, yo tampoco lo haré – dijo Harry firmemente retando a McGonagall.

-Mi preocupación es para mis alumnos Harry!, especialmente a ustedes y tu lo sabes, también a los demás compañeros tuyos además no me estés hablando así – dijo McGonagall replicando.

-Claro, se nota la preocupación! Usted no se ha dado cuenta a lo largo de estos 6 años que los Slytherin incluso el Profr. Snape siempre le dicen cosas a Hermione – dijo Harry gritándole a McGonagall.

-Como un profesor haría eso Harry? – dijo McGonagall

-Pregúntele Ud. A Snape – dijo Harry de nuevo retándola.

-Ya veremos eso después – dijo McGonagall viendo como Harry se enojaba más y más.

-Ya lo verá, claro! Si usted no lo hará, confía más en las palabras de un Profesor, que de sus propios alumnos y miembros de su casa! – vpcoferó Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry!, Ya deja eso, no tiene importancia – dijo Hermione.

-Pues no se que sea la importancia para ti Hermione, pero jamás dejaré que te vuelvan a insultar diciéndote cosas como: Sangre Sucia! O Sabelotodo! o Srita. Perfección, No Señor, Aún así tenga que expulsarme y todo, no dejaré que te vuelvan a decir nada – gritó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Realmente le dicen eso Srita. Granger? – dijo McGonagall

-Sí, pero he vivido así por estos 6 largos años, no sé por qué Harry ahora se pone así –dijo Hermione viendo a los ojos a Harry y girando a ver Ron quién solo decía no sé por qué está así.

_-"Quisiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti Hermione, pero soy tan cobrade y tan tonto a la vez que no puedo aguantarme y mi boca queda cerrada como si un hechizo me hubiera cerrado mis labios para siempre y no pudiera decirte cuánto te amo!"_ – pensaba Harry

-Pues ahora que me lo cuenta, yo también me pondría a hacer lo mismo! Basta de tanta injusticia por parte de Slytherin, lo siento muchachos! Perdónenme no sabía como eran las cosas, sobre todo a ti Hermione, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes y nos hubiéramos evitado de esto…- decía McGonagall disculpándose.

-Bueno ahora que ya está todo aclarado… podemos irnos? – preguntó Harry.

-Sí, sí, pueden irse – dijo McGonagall limpiándose unas cuantas gotas que le salían de sus ojos.

Así pasaron varias semanas Harry seguía enviándole cartas a Hermione, incluso le ponía pistas de que él se encontraría en el mismo lugar al que fuera ella, pero aún así nada. Era culpa de Harry también por la que Hermione rompía las cartas y a Harry se le quebraba el corazón saber que Hermione las rompía, Harry era culpable, el no tener las palabras adecuadas para decirle que la quería, que la amaba, que la deseaba.

-Ya me cansé de que mi pretendiente no me venga a buscar, es muy cobarde? Siempre me dice que donde esté yo, el estará, además siempre que recibo las cartas o está Malfoy o Ernie McMillan, pero no creo que sean ellos – decía Hermione y Ron y Harry la miraban sin saber que decirle.

-Pues mejor ve a preguntarles – dijo Ron riendo.

-No le encuentro la gracia a esto Weasley! – dijo Hermione.

-Perdón solo decía – dijo Ron arrepentido porque Hermione le hablara así.

En parte tiene razón Ron, Hermione, deberías ir a preguntarles – dijo Harry aunque se lamentó de decir eso puesto que Hermione corrió a buscar a ese par y aclarar dudas.

Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor para encontrarlo y tenía razón ahí estaba -Ernie McMillan ven para acá – dijo Hermione gritando. -Dime, Herms, vienes a caer a mis pies? – dijo Ernie riendo.

Plaaff, Hermione le había dado una cachetada… Ya sabía que eras tú el de las cartas! Plaaff le volvió a dar otra.

-Momento, momento eso solo fue el año pasado, ahora sé que nunca me pelarás y por eso ya no lo hago, no sé de donde sacas que te mando cartas – dijo Ernie sobándose la mejilla.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras tú, es que recibo cartas de que alguien está en el mismo lugar que yo y solo tú y…

…el hurón! Claro se me había olvidado – dijo Hermione y le pidió disculpas de nuevo y se fue.

Hermione esperaba al hurón [perdón a Draco afuera del pasillo de los Slytherin hasta que por suerte salió Draco solo y sin varita.

-Te esperaba – dijo Hermione y plaaff! Una cachetada para Malfoy

-Que te pasa Sangre Sucia? – le preguntó Malfoy a Hermione mientras se agarraba su mejilla.

-Eso te pasa por mandarme cartas, ya sé que eres tú el que siempre está donde yo estoy, no cabe duda que eres tú el de las cartas – dijo Hermione poniendo cara de enfado – No te hagas ilusiones no caeré a tus pies desgraciado.

-Mira, Granger no se qué te habrán hecho, pero yo no le pediría a una Sangre Sucia como tú que fuera mi novia o algo por el estilo, no seas estúpida, por favor, quién querría estar a tu lado? – dijo Draco riendo y largándose.

-Expelliarmus! – gritó Hermione. –Que te pasa? Dijo Draco. –Te pasa por ofenderme a cada minuto que me haces enfadar hurón, bueno te dejo – dijo Hermione corriendo a la Sala Común.

-Solo te salvas, porque no traigo varita Sangre Sucia, pero ya verás a la próxima que te encuentre! – gritó Draco levantándose y yendo al Gran Comedor.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y se sentó entre Harry y Ron… -Y bien? – preguntó Ron – Quién de los 2 era? – dijo Ron de nuevo.

-Ninguno de los 2, ya me cansé – dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.

"_Si tan solo supieras quien soy, mi amor! Si tan solo pudiera decirte que soy yo, el que se muere por todas las noches, llorando porque algún dia puedas amarme como yo lo hago por ti"_ – pensaba Harry.

-Bueno Hermione ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, que descanses Harry, buenas noches! – dijo rpn bostezando y subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir.

-Igual Ron – dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono y después mirándose ellos mutuamente y sonriendo.

-No puede ser, que no me dé cuenta quién es el que escribe tanto, el que me dice que me ama, que se muere por mí y tantas cosas que me vuelven loca tan solo de releerlas una y otra vez, ojalá algún día pueda verle la cara – decía Hermione mientras soltaba varias lágrimas.

-Pero no llores Herms - decía Harry tratando de consolarla.

-Pues, no me gusta que pasé así, que venga a dar la cara – decía Hermione abrazando a Harry y también llorando.

_And You Can't Fight The Tears That Ain't Coming  
Or The Moment Of Truth In Your Lies  
When Everything Feels Like The Movies  
Yeah You Bleed Just To Know Your Alive_

-Ya no llores más Hermione – decía Harry acariciándole el pelo.

-Mira, ya me lo esperaba si Harry y Hermione hacen bonita pareja, no lo crees Neville? – decía Seamus guiñándole el ojo a Neville y a Harry también.

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me_

_Cause I Don't Think that They'd Understand_

_When Everythings Made To Be Broken_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

-Por favor chicos, esto no es para andar bromeando, Hermione está muy mal – dijo Harry suavemente.

-Que te hizo Hermione? – dijeron Seamus y Neville al mismo tiempo.

-Juro que si le haces algo a Hermione, Harry, no volverás a vivir – dijo Seamus rápidamente.

-Nada, no me ha hecho nada, son cosas de amor, cosas que no tienen nada relacionado con Harry – dijo Hermione – solo trata de consolarme.

-Más le vale a Harry, nos vamos verdad Neville – dijo Seamus y subieron al cuarto de chicos.

-Chicos, no entiendo porque son así – dijo Hermione.

-No todos son iguales Herms, no todos somos iguales – dijo Harry sonriendo.

"_Y si pudieras verme a los ojos, y darte cuenta de que te amo, y daría todo por ti, de que me mires a los ojos y trates de robarme las palabras, porque creo yo que a veces las palabras de consuelo o las palabras de amor, no son importantes o no son para el momento adecuado…"_ – pensaba Harry soltando una lagrima.

Dicho esto de nuevo, Hermione volvió a abrazarlo y Harry seguía dando palabras de consuelo, y todo tipo de palabras que harían que Hermione se sintiera mejor.

-Mira Parvati, que bonita pareja, me encantan que estén juntos, son tan perfectos, el uno para el otro – decía Lavender cuchicheando con Parvati pero pudo ser audible para Harry quién fulminó con su mirada a éstas y solo se limitaron a decir.

-Más te vale que la trates bien – dijeron las 2 riendo.

"_Ay Harry, ellas tienen razón, y si tú fueras la persona que también me hace suspirar haría lo imposible con tan solo tenerte a mi lado como ahorita, eres la persona que también amo y que si no estoy contigo… produzco un mar de lagrimas, con tan solo verte a los ojos y ver que me regalas una sonrisa, todo se calma…"_ – decía Hermione en sus pensamientos.

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me_

_Cause I Don't Think that They'd Understand_

_When Everythings Made To Be Broken_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

-Hermione Mi Am…? – preguntó Harry al pensar que pudiera estar dormida.

-Dime Harry – respondió Hermione dulcemente.

-Sabes? Yo sé quién es esa persona que te escribe las cartas y…- decía Harry mientras Hermione se levantaba y lo miraba firmemente a los ojos.

-Y Quién Es? – dijo Hermione pero tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Asimilando cada pedazo de los días que pasaban, tratando de pensar quien era, analizando al chico que le decía que estaba ahí en cualquier parte a donde ella estuviera, el estaba ahí… hasta que por fin reacciónó…

Era Harry!, el **siempre **estuvo con ella, en todo momento, siempre estuvo con ella en cualquier parte, siempre estuvo con ella defendiéndola, apoyándola en todo, era Harry su mejor amigo, su compañero desde que entró a Hogwarts, su mejor amigo la amaba, la deseaba, la quería, Harry! Harry el mejor amigo que ella ha tenido ahora era su pretendiente, Harry la persona mas buena, sincera y mejor amigo que todos hayan tenido. Harry…

-Ahora que lo dices Harry, también sé quién es el – dijo Hermione.

-En serio? – preguntó Harry dudosamente y poniéndose rojo.

-Si y esa persona es… - dijo Hermione.

-Quién, Quién… - pero Harry no pudo terminar puesto que Hermione le había plantado un pequeño pero dulce beso.

-Eres tú! Harry! – dijo Hermione robándole otro beso.

-Sí, soy yo! – dijo Harry feliz.

-Si, al principio no me di cuenta, pero ya viendo las cosas y analizándolas llegue a la conclusión de que tú eras mi pretendiente, hasta ahora me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí – dijo Hermione rápidamente y sonriéndole como nunca antes en su vida.

-Por eso me gustas porque eres muy inteligente, porque eres muy hermosa, porque eres hábil, porque eres encantadora, porque eres humilde pero con sabia, porque eres perfecta, porque simplemente eres Hermione Granger! – dijo Harry felizmente abrazándola.

-Oh, tantas cosas tan bonitas Harry, ahora veo que tu eres, Harry Potter! Mi amigo que siempre ha estado, está y estará conmigo siempre, el chico que conocí que lo creía tímido pero ahora veo que es tan noble, tan bueno, tan justo, también inteligente, amable, humilde, guapo y galán, perfecto en todos los aspectos como en tu personalidad, físico y mental – dijo Hermione viéndolo de pies a cabeza y diciendo en sus pensamientos: _Gracias Al Quidditch!._

-Te Amo Hermione Granger – dijo Harry

-Y yo a ti Harry Potter – dijo Hermione

Y se unieron sus bocas con un beso profundo, maravilloso, lleno de amor y paz, lleno de emociones y sentimientos que hasta ahorita habían encontrado, un beso donde el deseo, el amor, la fidelidad y el cariño reinaba en las bocas de ambos…

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

_I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

**FIN**

Aquí está mi primer SongFic!

Dejen muchos reviews!

No sean malos, apenas me adentró a este tipo de historias.

Ojalá les haya gustado mucho!

Decidí poner esta canción porque tiene un significado muy profundo, bueno, cariñoso y lleno de amor, simplemente una canción estilo Harmione!

Gracias por haber leído.

Les Agradece:

**Chriztopher-Potter-Black**


End file.
